Mengikat Pita Kuning Di Pohon Oak Tua?
by Lee EunSook
Summary: Sehun berencana, awal bagi HunTao ditandai dengan Zitao yang mengikat pita kuning di pohon oak tua, tapi... #HunTao #Sehun #Tao


Judul: Mengikat Pita Kuning Di Pohon Oak Tua?

Tokoh: Oh Sehun, Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongin, 7 anggota EXO (hanya disebut)

Kata pengantar: 1. Terinspirasi dari VCR SHINee di SHINee World JAT

2. Typo is still alive

3. Selamat membaca...

#Mengikat Pita Kuning Di Pohon Oak Tua?#

Zitao meremas smartphone putihnya dengan erat, terlihat di layarnya bahwa Zitao baru saja membaca sebuah pesan singkat dari Kris Wu, atau haruskah Zitao mengganti panggilannya menjadi Wu Yifan?

Andai Wu Yifan mengiriminya pesan seperti itu sebelum kejadian di akhir bulan Mei itu terjadi, ia pasti akan seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, melompat-lompat kegirangan dengan wajah merah merona seperti kepiting rebus. Namun sekarang berbeda, ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada pria bermarga 'Wu' itu, bahkan Zitao berpikir, perasaan benci pun terlalu bagus untuk orang seperti Wu Yifan.

Padahal dulu, Wu Yifan lah pemilik dan alasan semua perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Zitao. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, perasaan Zitao akan memiliki pemilik baru, Zitao memiliki orang lain yang menjadi alasannya merasa gembira, senang, sedih dan mungkin kecewa, yang sayang masih belum diakui keberadaannya oleh hati seorang Huang Zitao.

"Hyung, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu," panggil seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Zitao. "Hyung, kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Serius sekali," tambahnya yang sekarang sudah ada di samping Zitao.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun, tadi kamu mau mengatakan sesuatu, apa?" tanya Zitao balik.

"Ckk, jangan bohong," cibirnya, "dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ayo cerita."

Zitao memanyunkan bibirnya dan mulai merengek, "menyebalkan, kenapa sih kamu pandai sekali membaca perasaanku?"

"Tentu saja, jika aku tidak pandai, maka aku bukan Oh Sehun," balasnya narsis.

"Huh?!"

"Jadi apa yang membuat hyung-ku galau?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Yang sayangnya tidak dijawab Zitao, namun Zitao malah menyodorkan smartphone putihnya agar dilihat oleh Sehun, seseorang yang (sayangnya baru Zitao sadari semenjak orang itu, Wu Yifan, pergi secara tiba-tiba dari hidupnya) selalu ada untuknya. "Kris-hyung?!" gumam Sehun sambil memberikan kembali smartphone putih itu kepada sang pemilik.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" kali ini Zitao yang bertanya.

"Temui saja, hyung," jawab Sehun mantap, tanpa peduli bahwa jawabannya barusan bisa saja merusak 'sesuatu' yang harusnya dikatakan oleh Sehun sejak awal ia memanggil Zitao. "Hyung, aku tahu ada banyak pertanyaan di kepalamu untuk Kris-hyung dan ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk mendapatkan jawabannya, karena itu kamu harus pergi, Tao-hyung," lanjut Sehun pada Zitao yang masih kelihatan ragu.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"Ya! Pergilah, hyung! Atau kamu mau ku antar?" tawar Sehun.

"Tidak usah, biar aku pergi sendiri saja," balas Zitao sambil mulai mencari jaketnya, "lagi pula tempatnya hanya di taman belakang hotel?!" Yang dibalas Sehun dengan anggukan kepala yang dibuat sesemangat mungkin agar tak membuat Zitao curiga.

#Mengikat Pita Kuning Di Pohon Oak Tua?#

Apa ini keputusan yang tepat? Entah kenapa Sehun merasa dirinya sangat plin plan saat ini. Padahal tadi ia yang menyuruh Zitao untuk bertemu Kris-hyung, tapi justru sekarang ia yang uring-uringan sendiri karena membayangkan sesuatu yang terjadi di taman belakang hotel yang menjadi tempat pertemuan antara Kris-hyung dan Tao-hyung (yang diam-diam Sehun cintai, oops).

Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada sesuatu di taman belakang hotel (selain pertemuan KrisTao) yang Sehun lupakan. Sehun menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Ya, Sehun melupakan 'sesuatu yang harusnya tadi ia katakan pada Zitao' juga ada di taman belakang hotel ini, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sehun berlari dengan kencang dan melupakan fungsi elevator yang secara kebetulan sedang terbuka lebar di sampingnya ketika ia berlari.

Sehun sampai di taman belakang hotel dengan nafas yang hampir habis karena kelelahan, tapi yang membuatnya ingin pingsan saat itu juga justru pemandangan di depannya saat ini.

"Tao-hyung!" panggil Sehun dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Zitao menoleh dan cukup kaget melihat keadaan si pemanggil yang cukup memprihatikan, nafas yang hampir habis pasca berlari, penampilan yang lumayan acak-acakan, dan tak lupa keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Hun?" tanya Zitao sedikit khawatir.

"Tentu saja apa-apa, aku hampir jantungan melihat itu," kata Sehun sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon di belakang Zitao yang terbungkus kain berwarna kuning yang belum selesai dipitakan oleh Zitao dan 8 member EXO yang lain (yang sekarang tba-tiba sudah lenyap dari sana).

Zitao tersenyum sambil sedikit menahan tawanya, "mau bantu aku menyelesaikannya?" ajak Zitao.

"Lalu pertemuanmu dengan Kris-hyung bagaimana?" tanya Sehun membuat Zitao yang sedang berjalan ke arah pohon itu berhenti.

"Aku lupa! Ketika bertemu Jongin yang sedang kebingungan mencari pita kuning dan mengetahui alasannya, hanya ada satu yang aku pikirkan, mencari sesuatu berwarna kuning untuk aku ikatkan di pohon oak tua itu," jawab Zitao polos membuat senyum di bibir Sehun mulai mengembang.

_Flashback_

_"Hyung, jangan dulu pergi ke taman belakang!" pekik Jongin heboh ketika Zitao baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki taman._

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Aku belum menemukan pita kuningnya, hyung, bagaimana bisa kamu menerima cinta Sehun tanpa pita kuning."_

_"Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan Sehun, menerima cinta dan pita kuning?" tanya Zitao tak mengerti._

_"Apa rencananya diubah? Atau aku yang tak mengerti dengan rencananya?" tanya Jongin entah pada siapa._

_"Rencana? Rencana apa?"_

_"Tentu saja rencana Sehun menyatakan cintanya padamu, hyung! Aku yakin, aku mengerjakan sesuai dengan urutan, Sehun menyatakan perasaannya padamu lalu kamu ke taman belakang hotel untuk mengikatkan pita kuning di pohon itu sebagai tanda iya, lalu..."_

_"Tunggu, berarti kita butuh pita kuning sekarang," potong Zitao tiba-tiba panik._

_"Benar, dan pita kuningnya tidak ada! Bagaimana ini?"_

_"Cari apapun yang berwarna kuning dan bisa diikatkan di pohon itu," usul Zitao dan Jongin langsung menarik Zitao ke arah restoran hotel tersebut sambil menunjuk taplak meja panjang berwarna kuning yang menjadi alas meja buffet di restoran tersebut dengan heboh._

"Padahal aku pikir itu akan romantis, tapi jadinya malah merepotkan," keluh Sehun setelah mendengar cerita Zitao serta menyelesaikan hasil pekerjaannya dan Zitao, membungkus sebuah pohon oak tua dengan kain kuning dan memmitakannya.

Zitao tertawa melihat hasil karyanya dan Sehun, lalu bertanya, "kamu dapat ide ini dari mana?"

"VCR SHINee sunbaenim saat konser mereka tahun lalu," jawab Sehun, "tie a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree", lanjutnya sambil menyanyi.

Zitao tertawa lagi dan kali ini hampir menangis karena membayangkan ekspetasi Sehun dan kenyataan yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini. "Ini benar-benar kelihat aneh dan aku merasa kasihan pada pohonnya jika harus dibungkus seperti ini," kata Zitao sambil menahan tawanya.

"Baiklah kita lepaskan, tapi hyung, apa kamu benar benar menjawab 'ya'?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Iya! Rasanya sedikit aneh ketika aku mulai menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang menjadi alasanku merasa senang, gembira, sedih dan kecewa..."

"Tunggu, kamu merasa kecewa padaku, hyung?" potong Sehun.

"Hempp, kamu tidak tahu kan betapa kecewanya aku ketika kamu memintaku menemui Kris-ge, padahal aku sudah memilihmu sebagai pemilik setiap perasaan yang aku rasakan saat ini, dan aku pikir ini saatnya aku memulai semuanya lagi tanpa dibayangi keinginan kembali ke masa lalu," jelas Zitao membuat senyum Sehun makin mengembang.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Sekarang aku merasa senang sekali, sampai sampai aku ingin sekali menciummu," kata Sehun sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Kita baru saja mulai dan kamu sudah berani melakukan 'skinship'?"

"Hyung, bahkan skinship HunTao sudah dikenal sebagai skinship paling WOW di antara EXO couple yang lain sebelum malam ini, harusnya setelah malam ini skinship kita lebih WOAH lagi," jawab Sehun membela diri.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!" teriak Zitao sambil berusaha menghindari Sehun yang masih memburu ciuman dari Zitao. Seperti kata Zitao, malam ini adalah awal yang baru bagi Zitao dan Sehun, atau mungkin EXO. Dan seperti awal yang lainnya, sebuah awal selalu membawa kebahagian baru bagi mereka yang melakoninya. Begitupun untuk pasangan EXO yang baru terbentuk malam ini, HunTao. Dan saking bahagiannya pasangan baru itu, sampai-sampai mereka tak menyadari ada orang lain yang memperhatikan mereka berdua di taman ini, seseorang yang Zitao harusnya temui selain Sehun. "Apa ini artinya tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk menarikmu ke sisiku lagi, Huang Zitao?" gumam orang itu lirih.

###END###

FF 'Lucky' adalah FF terakhir dimana aku menggunakan Wu Yifan sebagai tokoh utamanya... karena semenjak dia keluar, jujur aku agak susah untuk dapet feel KrisTao... dan sebagai gantinya aku memilih Sehun, karena nyatanya sekarang Tao emang nempel banget sama Sehun... FF/drabble ini bisa dibilang sebagai perpisahanku dengan KrisTao dan menyambut HunTao...

Review?! Kritik dan saran?!

See you next time :**


End file.
